pdshfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Lightbringer
I also have contacted the other artists involved with the comic, and they have said that their art is also free for others to use. Since they haven't made a public statement, I haven't mentioned it on the profile. Should I have mentioned it?Shastab24 (talk) 22:28, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :Well... if you mention it, we only have your word to go on and nobody's "word" can be considered a source, right? So... why not just not mention the art at all? I read that whole thing and got really confused. I've also stopped allowing (and started removing) info pertaining to non-PD appearances. Our job is to say what is PD, not what isn't.Cebr1979 (talk) 22:35, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Also, why was the tag Juvenile Characters added? Lightbringer is an adult in the comic--he even owns his own business (a furniture store).Shastab24 (talk) 22:31, November 23, 2016 (UTC) :Oops. Fixed!Cebr1979 (talk) 22:35, November 23, 2016 (UTC) How many issues of this were there? 'Cause we list the # of issues in the appearances section, not just the title.Cebr1979 (talk) 23:15, November 23, 2016 (UTC) Took me a while, but I realize something: when I made the page originally, I included Darkbringer amongst his enemies, forgetting that said character originally appeared in a book series Linkara wrote. I haven't heard anything about that series being in the public domain, so the mention of Darkbringer probably should be deleted.Shastab24 (talk) 02:05, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :(Just thinking out loud here...) If Darkbringer appeared in a book series... he would need to be added to the Literary Characters category.Cebr1979 (talk) 09:50, December 25, 2017 (UTC) :Makes sense. Put Darkbringer (and Angel Armor, who I just put up, as he was the protagonist of the book series and showed up in the comic) in the category.Shastab24 (talk) 09:56, December 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Perfect! (When adding the characters from the book series, though, please make sure you are only using art from the webcomic but still mention the first appearance in the infobox as the book series and notate the "Notes" section really well) Thank you for all your hard work, Shasta! Hope you're having a very merry holiday season! :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 10:01, December 25, 2017 (UTC) ::Definitely. Have only used art from the comic, for sure. Linkara drew most of the pages, but other artists took over later.Shastab24 (talk) 06:02, December 26, 2017 (UTC) :(Regardless of first appearance...) Did "Darkbringer" ever appear in any of the Lightbringer series' 14 issues?Cebr1979 (talk) 03:10, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :He did. He was actually the primary antagonist, having the most recurring appearances throughout the series. But it's been said that we want to focus on the public domain aspects here, so he probably shouldn't get a mention, or at making it so the mention of his name isn't a link.Shastab24 (talk) 03:35, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::It states right here that "If you want to create your own story and use all the characters in ''Lightbringer'' with it, even horribly mutilate them as some kind of catharsis for hating me for some reason and then print it for money… yep, that’s completely within your right. If you want to tell new stories with Lightbringer and the characters, you’re free to do so as well" so if Darkbringer appeared in the series... he's O/S.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:39, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::I stand corrected. Sorry about bringing up a non-issue. Also, good to know for any use of the characters.Shastab24 (talk) 03:47, December 24, 2017 (UTC) :::Not a prob at all! I actually extremely appreciate you taking "first appearance" into account! (Oddly...) This is just a very rare occurrence of when it doesn't matter.Cebr1979 (talk) 03:51, December 24, 2017 (UTC) ::::(P.S. If you would like to create pages for the rest of these characters, I'll by-pass the "must be approved" rule since they all fall under the same legalities as Lightbringer and Osprey anyhow.) :-) Cebr1979 (talk) 03:58, December 24, 2017 (UTC) The Slavers page says there's an issue 15 but, this page says only 14?Cebr1979 (talk) 10:06, January 1, 2018 (UTC) That was my error when I first did Lightbringer's page. He had 15 issues. I may have been a little confused, since issue 15 doesn't have the number on the cover, so it can throw one off. Don't know why that would confuse me, but that is the only reason I can think of.Shastab24 (talk) 10:17, January 1, 2018 (UTC) Angel Armor is not Public Domain I spoke to Lewis Lovhaug on Twitter and he confirmed my memory that the character of Angel Armor is not public domain. https://twitter.com/regenesis0/status/983062281159430144 (This isn't really our fault per-se, there was a detailed discussion at what part of his PD release of Lightbringer Lewis did-and-did-not want to release into the Public domain... on Livejournal. (Possibly David Willis's Livejournal?) and those discussions did not make it into the general post releasing Lightbringer to the Public Domain explicitly. (I was part of that discussion and remembered it, but I sure as heck cant' find it anymore.) Basically it shakes out like this: * Lightbringer and all of his supporting cast and any characters who originated in the Lightbringer comic are in the Public Domain. * Characters owned by other creators who crossed or or guest-starred in Lightbringer, such as Antibunny, are not public domain. (Obviously.) * Characters who originated in other works by Lewis who later appeared in Lightbringer are not Public Domain. (I think the Angel Armor book series is the only such source.) **The character of Angel Armor is not in the Public Domain but the events of his crossover with Lightbringer are, so if you wanted to retell that story you could, but you would have to sub in another character such as Icarion in Angel Armor's place. **I think that as a result of Lewis releasing the comic art which he drew in the Public Domain that you could reprint the original comics verbatim with AA's appearance as long as there were no alterations at all. (Not that anyone would want to, but it's the same basic situation as Stamp Day for Superman.) **Because Darkbringer, who originated in the Angel Armor books, is such an important part of Lightbringer's backstory Lewis seperately released that character to the Public Domain... but specifically excluded the events of his appearance in the Angel Armor books. (Darkbringer is PD, but his origin story is not and you would have to write a new origin for the character.) **All of the Lightbringer villains are public domain... with the possible exception of Uni-Pad, who appears on the loser-left corner of issue #14, who was created by the artist just to have another mugshot. **Characters such as Desdurant (who was pictured on that same cover but never actually appeared in the comic before it ended) are also PD. You can see a full-body shot of Desdurant on the artist's Deviantart page. Desdurant is based on the character № 44 created by Mark Twain and could probably just be folded into a page for № 44 if we make one. I think the name "'D'es'D'urant" is a reference to that, the 4th letter of the alphabet repeated twice. Phew, that's a lot of writing but I think it clears up all of the details. ...except possibly who owns the Smiling Man? -Derik (talk) 20:47, April 8, 2018 (UTC) :Stop writing your nonsense all over the place. A conversation should be had in one spot and one spot only! I've already replied to you here and I'm not doing it again.Cebr1979 (talk) 21:13, April 8, 2018 (UTC)